footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Newcastle United v Manchester United (2019-20)
| next = }} Newcastle United v Manchester United was a match which took place at St. James' Park on Sunday 6 October 2019. Steve Bruce hopes Newcastle's victory over Manchester United "is the turning point" as his side moved out of the Premier League relegation zone and continued his former club's troublesome season. Matty Longstaff, 19, capped an impressive top-flight debut with the winning goal, drilling home a low finish from outside the box to leave the Red Devils just two points above the bottom three and with two wins this season. Longstaff, playing in midfield alongside brother Sean, could have scored in the first half but rattled the crossbar with a thunderous 25-yard drive, while Fabian Schar flicked a header narrowly over from a corner. On his 400th game in charge in the Premier League, the result ended Bruce's long wait for a win over Manchester United, with whom he won three top-flight titles as a player. Bruce said: "All you can do is answer your critics by getting a result. We knew this run was going to be difficult. I hope this is the turning point. "I have waited something like 20 years for a result against United. "To beat a club of Manchester United's size is always a special thing. Considering the start we've had and the teams we've played, eight points - we'll accept it." Bruce was unhappy that his team had been leaked in the newspapers before the game, adding: "I know I am not going to be everyone's cup of tea but the nonsense that flies around is insulting. Hopefully this helps the cause." Ole Gunnar Solskjaer's side looked bereft of ideas in front of goal: Andreas Pereira's curling strike was comfortable for Martin Dubravka, while Harry Maguire nodded a free header wide from four yards. The visitors' tally of nine points after eight games is their lowest since the 1989-90 season, when they were a point worse off. These two Uniteds had some tremendous title tussles during the 1990s, but the situation is much different these days with both sets of fans deeply unhappy with their respective owners. Though big money was spent in the summer - Newcastle signing striker Joelinton for a club record £40m and their opponents bringing in defender Maguire for £80m - both face the prospect of a difficult season. The Magpies are fighting to remain in the top flight and while the Red Devils are attempting to claim a European place, they find themselves in 12th place in the table. They last won away from home in the league in February and extended that run to eight games with another lifeless and uninspiring showing. Their defence has improved from last term, conceding eight times so far which is the third-best record in the division, but it is in attack where the major problems lie. Solskjaer's men failed to get a single shot on target against AZ Alkmaar in the Europa League on Thursday and again struggled to carve out clear-cut chances in the final third, the best opportunity falling to Maguire, who should have converted his close-range header in the first half. Playmaker Juan Mata contributed little, while in attack Marcus Rashford received no service in a side that has not scored more than one goal in a game since hitting four against Chelsea on the opening weekend. Newcastle boss Bruce had tried and failed to beat his old employers as a Premier League manager on 21 previous occasions… but that all changed with this result. His job was under scrutiny after a 5-0 capitulation at Leicester in their previous game, but Newcastle's first home win of the campaign moves them up to 16th place. Bruce gave a first top-flight start to Longstaff and his impressive showing was rewarded with a delightful goal. Longstaff did not look out of place alongside his older brother, making more passes (39) than any team-mate and contributing in defence by winning the ball back four times. He told BBC Sport: "I think getting to play with Sean was unbelievable. We used to kick each other in the garden growing up so to be on the same team, for our hometown club, and to win against Manchester United, who are a good side, is a bit surreal. "I found out I was in the team after training yesterday. Your belly starts to turn a bit, you get a bit nervous and then you don't sleep much. I dreamed about it last night, this is kind how it of went." Bruce said: "They Longstaffs are a very proud family. For one of your sons to be playing, let alone the two - and 19 and 21 years old - it's something else. "When it fell to him Matty, I thought I've seen him drill them in in training but to do it on the big stage... "He's been a breath of fresh air. He just wants to play football. I thought who's this ginger kid when we were in China. He's been good in training. "It didn't faze him. He enjoyed it. He probably didn't sleep well last night. He won't get much sleep again tonight. It's quite a story. I've been going 20 odd years and not been able to beat Manchester United and he's done it straight away." The lively Allan Saint-Maximin dragged a shot wide, Miguel Almiron continues to seek his first goal for the club as a low shot was brilliantly blocked by Maguire, and substitute Andy Carroll steered a diving header over the bar. Match Details | goals2 = | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 51,198 | referee = Mike Dean }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Newcastle United !width=70|Manchester United |- !scope=row|Goals scored ||| |- !scope=row|Total shots ||| |- !scope=row|Shots on target ||| |- !scope=row|Ball possession |%||% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks ||| |- !scope=row|Fouls committed ||| See also *2019-20 Premier League: Match day 8 External links * Match report at BBC.co.uk * Match report at Premier League.com Category:2019-20 Match Day info Category:Newcastle United F.C. matches Category:Manchester United F.C. matches Category:2019–20 Premier League Matches